<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Bad Chimera by OTP_fandom_shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212227">The Big Bad Chimera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper'>OTP_fandom_shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Liam Dunbar, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, joking, theo likes Liam, they're adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo falls asleep on Liam's shoulder, so he takes a picture. Needless to say, Theo is not very happy and wants it deleted. Que the "wrestling" session in the living room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Big Bad Chimera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo arrived back at Liam’s around 5:00. The beta’s family had been gracious enough to let Theo stay with them after they found out that he had been living in his truck. He did get a job not too long ago since he had graduated high school and wanted to make his own money. He was saving to get a place of his own. Theo didn’t want to stay too long with the Geyers.<br/>
Well, that was a lie. Theo found himself drawn to the family, their craziness, and the young beta. The chimera was beginning to feel things, they were new feeling ones that overwhelmed him.  Liam made it better though. His jokes, his friends, sometimes even his punches when he got angry.<br/>
So when he walked into the house and heard Liam talking with his mom it made his heart warm. Theo followed the sound to the kitchen, where he found the two of them talking about their days.<br/>
“Hey, Theo.” Liam acknowledged in sync with his mom.<br/>
“Hi,” Theo said back with a chuckle.<br/>
After a few seconds of silence, Liam’s mom left the room, saying she needed to do some laundry.<br/>
Theo took her place next to Liam and couldn’t help but notice how the beta’s eyes followed him as he walked over. He looked perplexed.<br/>
“What?” Theo asked with a small smile.<br/>
“It’s summer in California, why do have a leather jacket on?” Liam questioned sounding so, genuinely confused.<br/>
“Oh Liam, haven’t you heard, I have a reputation.”<br/>
“Which is what exactly?” Liam said while he rolled his eyes.<br/>
Theo leaned in close to his ear. “I’m the big bad Chimera.” Theo moved away when he heard Liam’s mom coming back to the kitchen. </p><p>Later that night Liam and Theo were sitting on the floor playing video games. Theo didn’t remember the exact time that they decided to move onto the bed, agreeing it would be more comfortable.<br/>
At some point, though Theo got tired enough to lay his head on Liam’s shoulder. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep. It wasn’t hard to fall asleep, they had stopped playing the game almost thirty minutes ago. They had been talking about anything and everything. Well, Liam was doing most of the talking. He stealthy grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Honestly, the beta didn’t mind this at all. He actually thought it was adorable. He slowly shifted down into a position that was more comfortable for him. Theo was now on his chest more than shoulder. He was soon lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Theo’s heart. </p><p>In the morning, when the two of them were eating breakfast Liam casually pulled out his phone.<br/>
“So, you remember yesterday when you said ‘I’m the big bad Chimera.’” Liam said, the last part in a fake deep voice.<br/>
“Yeah,” Theo said with a smirk.<br/>
“You might want to rethink that statement,” Liam said as he turned the phone towards him.<br/>
“You didn’t.” His smirk immediately vanished. “Delete it.”<br/>
“Make me.” Liam challenged.<br/>
With that statement, their breakfast was deserted and they began a very serious game of chase around the house. Well, it’s serious until Theo tackles Liam to the ground and has his legs around his hips, straddling him. All the thoughts leave Liam’s head and his mind became foggy. The smell of Theo invaded all of his senses.<br/>
Theo leaned down close to Liam’s face.<br/>
He moved his lips close to the beta’s ear. Liam could feel the chimera’s breath and a ghost-like feeling of Theo’s lips, making him shiver.<br/>
But with one word the feeling was gone as quick as it came.<br/>
“Gotcha,” Theo said<br/>
Then with one swift motion, Theo kissed his cheek, grabbed the phone, and ran back to the kitchen. Leaving Liam on the floor, dumbfounded and utterly confused.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>